Operations managers, such as the Microsoft Operations Manager (MOM), are software tools that allow an administrator to provide custom monitoring and management of networks of computers. The rules and configuration information necessary for managing a network are typically distributed as Management Packs. Before these Management Packs are distributed or imported to or by the operations manager, it is advantageous to test each Management Pack to ensure that is complies with established requirements. However, the testing of Management Packs is a very expensive and time consuming activity. Conventionally, Management Pack testing is performed by the author of the Management Pack as part of the application development. Each Management Pack has to be tested separately for each static field. This may cause a duplication of all the testing efforts. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an automatic verification tool that can take advantage of commonalities among Management Pack files.